World After Dark
by 2012001
Summary: (Originally written in 2010.) "You want to know why people are scared of Count Bleck?" "Yes." "Fine. Then follow me."
1. Chapter 1

The street outside the hotel was completely deserted, save for a few stragglers. He had no idea what this girl even looked like; all he knew was that she was closely related with his uncle.

His uncle...

He was the whole reason Dimentio was even here. This whole city was full of a mix of people; he hated that in itself. He preferred when everyone looked alike, to be quite honest. He hated feeling like he was the only one who had a plan, a purpose. And what he hated above all was how much fear this Count Bleck seemed to stir.

'Count Bleck' was merely an alias for Blumiere Macnair, never seen out in public, and whenever he was spotted, the person who had spotted him refused to give away any details...or disappeared. And Dimentio had no reason why he decided to send him to live with his mother and father, Mariah and Daemon Rivincita. He didn't mind that so much as he could only remember his uncle's secretary kicking him (literally) out the door.

And he didn't know what he did to deserve that.

This girl said she would pick him up. She wouldn't tell him her name, but he had a vague idea of what to do if she turned out to be, say, an axe-murderer.

Would she even pick up the right person? He didn't seem to blend in with the street; his outfit was all too neat and clean for this particular side of town. The homeless man a few feet away was wearing a dirty gray hoodie and picking through a box of old...somethings. Dimentio, on the other hand, was casually leaning against the side of the building, dressed in a blue dress shirt and navy blue pants, a matching jacket hung over his shoulder. He looked much too out of place, and this girl had better be sure who she was even looking for, because if he had to even stand-

Finally, a car with dark-tinted windows pulled up. Dimentio didn't even flinch.

The window on the driver's side rolled down, and a girl not a day over thirteen stuck her head out.

"...Uh, Dimentio Rivincita? Am I saying that right?"

"That would be me," Dimentio smirked. The man in the hoodie mumbled under his breath and threw something at him. Ducking, Dimentio hurried for the passenger door.

"Uh," He said, still looking at that person. He didn't like the way he was glaring at him. "Aren't you a little young to be driving a car?"

The girl snorted. "No. I'm twenty years old, genius."

Dimentio gave a double-take at her. Besides her childish appearance, she was wearing the most absurd pink dress; something you would find someone wearing on Halloween. Her hair was a bright shade of green and pulled into pigtails tied with pink ribbon. She was glaring at him, and Dimentio looked away.

"So you're who Daddy wants to see?"

"Daddy?" Dimentio asked, staring straight ahead as the girl started the car. "You look nothing like him."

"I was adopted," The girl said absently.

The two sat there in silence, the only sound being the car's engine.

"Do you have a name?" Dimentio asked.

The girl scowled. "Mimi," She snapped.

"Is that honest to god your real hair?"

"Of course, stupid," Mimi said. "Are you just here to be stupid and annoy me?"

"I was kidding," Dimentio said. Crap. If she was anyone other than Blumiere's daughter, he wouldn't have stopped with the banter. He figured he was in deep enough shit; he didn't need anything else going wrong today.

Now out of the dark side to the city, Dimentio could kind of see what was so appealing. It wasn't that bad to look at; it was the middle of October, and the streets seemed to glow bright orange with the lights strung every few feet. Hard to believe he was almost killed earlier by a random freak off the street. He still, however, got the sense that something was seriously wrong around here; all the smiles he managed to see seemed forced, faked. Then he remembered his uncle had this city under his thumb.

Seven years ago he was eighteen, and seven years ago he was kicked out of this place. He couldn't remember what he was doing, but he knew it wasn't good. At all. More like he was walking down the hall one minute, and falling hard on the street the next, an insane smile on his blood-covered face. That was sometime around Christmas; he could clearly remember it, because it was the same year that his father was murdered. Mudered by the whore he was cheating on his wife with, blah blah, it happens all the time, nobody cares.

Dimentio cared. Especially because of what happened in his childhood. Especially because of Daemon.

"I hope you're ready," Said Mimi suddenly, breaking him out of his thoughts. "'Cuz Daddy's not going to be nice."

"As long as Timpani's there, he won't do shit," Dimentio muttered. Mimi shrugged.

"Oh, I don't know. Mom was kind of mad at you, too. I was, too."

Dimentio turned to look at her. "You? I never knew you. I only just met you."

"Really?" Mimi said suddenly. Her grip on the steering wheel tightened. "Oh. Yeah."

Dimentio went back to ignoring her. He already didn't like this girl.

* * *

The Alucard's estate was only a few miles outside of the city. It was rather impressive; it was practically-no, it was a castle. Mimi pulled into the large detached garage, stepping out of the car in a hurry.

Dimentio closed his eyes for a moment and sighed. This was it. Now or never.

He followed Mimi outside. There was a full moon, and with her back facing away from the light, her eyes seemed to be a bright carnelian shade of red. Although he had no right to be wary of people's eyes (His own were a dark gray and bright yellow) he still didn't like the look of them.

"Quit staring," Mimi snapped, then stomped up towards the front doors. Dimentio followed suit, taking in the sight of it. He couldn't remember this building. Maybe Blumiere was in his smaller, but still large, home closer to the city. Or maybe he couldn't remember this, too.

Without even knocking, or doing so much as to announce it was her, she pushed open the massive black door.

"Mimi?"

She turned around suddenly; obviously, she wasn't expecting the secretary to be there.

"Nassy!" She said, her mouth breaking into a grin. "I got him!"

"Yeah," Nastasia said, shooting Dimentio a distrusting look. "I can see that."

"Ms. Nastasia," Dimentio said curtly. Nastasia was about as tall as Mimi, and her hair was a similar unusual shade of pink. She always had on the same dark red glasses and similar looking pantsuit. She gave him a small nod, then waved him along.

"Mr. Alucard is a very busy man, as you may know, and he agreed to speak with you briefly. Don't try any brown-nosing, k? I wouldn't advise it."

"Surely he would love to see his long lost nephew?" Dimentio asked sarcastically. Nastasia paused halfway up the stairs.

"You're not welcome here, k?" She said, her voice suddenly hostile. "Nobody wants you around after what happened."

The point was, Dimentio had no idea what happened, and it was why he was seeing this blasted man. But let her be threatening; he could kill her right now. He honestly could.

After all, he had done it before.

* * *

"Mr. Alucard?" Nastasia said, tapping on the door.

"Blumiere," A voice said from inside. "I've told you before, Nastasia, the formalities aren't necessary here."

"...Right," Nastasia said, flushing pink. "Uh, yeah. I'm sending him in."

Dimentio could practically hear Blumiere freezing.

"Of course, send him," He finally said after a moment's hesitation.

"Good luck," Nastasia said sarcastically as Dimentio pushed open the door.

Blumiere was staring at the place Dimentio stood as if he was the door itself. His long, dark hair was tied back, and he was wearing a monocle over his right eye. He leaned forward across the desk, hands folded.

"Hello," Dimentio said awkardly.

"Why are you here?" Blumiere asked, still looking as if he hadn't seen Dimentio.

Dimentio felt his temper flare slightly. "You know damn well why I'm here."

"If you remember clearly," Blumiere said, "I told you to stay away from me."

"I don't believe this," Dimentio said. "It's been nearly ten years. When will you get over this?"

"Never," Blumiere said, voice cold. "You expect me to forgive you, after what you did?"

"It was all for the best," Dimentio said, mouth curling into that familiar smile.

"The best for you," Blumiere snapped.

"Ah ha. I only have your best interests in mind," Dimentio laughed, walking over and standing in front of the desk. Blumiere finally looked up at him.

"My best interests. Of course."

"Now, I only have one question to ask of you, dear 'Count'," Dimentio said. Blumiere's eyes narrowed slightly at the use of the name.

"Go ahead."

"I only wish to stay here for a little while. Observe. See what goes on."

Blumiere scowled. "Try again. What did you want?"

"Simple," Dimentio said. "I want to stay and observe your...unusual career."

"This isn't a matter of business," Blumiere snapped.

"Which business?" Dimentio said. "The chain of restaurants you own, or your more interesting occupation?"

"Neither," Blumiere said. "I just want to get your filthy feet off my carpet."

Dimentio stood back and spat on the floor, then wiped his feet on the spot. He looked back up at his uncle and smiled.

"Satisfied?" He said, turning to leave.

Blumiere snorted. "Fine, then I won't tell you."

Dimentio paused. "...What?"

"If you would gladly take a seat, then maybe I would let you have a word."

Dimentio turned around. He took a seat in the chair that Blumiere had dragged in front of the desk. "So," He said. "What will it be?"

"Perhaps neither," Blumiere said. "Maybe I won't let you leave here alive."

"How is that cat you had?" Dimentio asked suddenly. "Nasty thing tried biting my leg off."

"It died," Blumiere answered warily.

"Pity. And what about my room? Did you end up throwing my things out?"

"No."

"What did you have for lunch?"

"What are you asking me this for?" Blumiere snapped. Dimentio smiled.

"Small talk, I suppose."

Blumiere shuddered. "Are you insane?"

"Of course not," Dimentio said, smiling in a way that completely contradicted his words. "I simply have goals, like you, and will not stop until I succeed."

"Is your goal here to persuade me of something?"

"I would be of amazing help to you," Dimentio said, standing up. "Better, in fact, if you would let me show you what I'm capable of. After all, I've heard your boss values people like me."

Blumiere was silent.

"You, Count Bleck, who make all of your enemies and that of your boss disappear. How do you do it, is what I want to know. How do you make it like they never existed, even that their homes vanish, and their families have no memory of them?"

"Simple," Blumiere said. "So simple it could blow your already blown mind thinking about it. But I won't tell you."

"You simply must have a goal from all this," Dimentio said. "Money, maybe? Maybe, hell, the pursuit of happiness?"

Blumiere cocked his head slightly.

"Let me prove my worth, and I will take back what happened seven years ago. As unforgivable as that was, I promise that I will be able to make up for it."

Blumiere grit his teeth. Dimentio smiled, but on the inside he was screaming. What did he do? How can his ability make up for it? Can it even do that?

Finally, his uncle sighed.

"Go. Just leave. Find somewhere to stay in town, and maybe I'll give you an answer."

Dimentio threw on a mocking smile and bowed. "Of course, my Count, of course."


	2. Chapter 2

_"...You liar."_

Blumiere kicked Dimentio in the jaw.

"...You...you..."

"I didn't DO anything," Dimentio coughed.

"She went home with you. You know what happened to her."

"I don't know, I swear-"

"...I don't believe you."

"Blumiere, please don'-"

"Timpani, don't take another step near him."

Timpani paused. She looked at Dimentio, terrified.

"You know exactly where she is, and I want to hear you admit it."

 _ **"Yes, Dimentio, where is she?"**_

Dimentio looked up at the cieling, the source of the third voice.

"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!"

* * *

Dimentio snapped awake. Where was he? Who was Blumiere talking about?

Oh.

Wait.

The room he was in was in a hotel downtown. Blumiere...well, he didn't know who he was talking about. He knew it was a part of the whole story he needed to know, but he didn't want to think about that right now.

He sighed. He was here. He knew that he wanted to know what was wrong with his uncle. But now that he was actually there, he was completely unsure of what he was going to do. Blumiere (and apparently, the rest of the household) didn't trust him. And Dimentio barely even trusted himself anymore.

First of all, he needed to explain exactly what his...'ability' entailed.

Dimentio was completely unlike other people. He had no idea where it all began, but from the moment he got up off that snowy sidewalk, he found himself with...somewhat unusual powers. Magical, almost. The only things he was successful at doing was some basic spells, usually only for inflicting minor damage (And some that could cause serious burns, but nothing more than that.)

He almost never used that power. He only used it when he was desperate. And now, he was desperate.

Desperate men do stupid things. Very, very stupid things.

Dimentio wondered exactly what kind of setup he was walking into. He never met any of them personally, but he was sure he didn't want to get on any of the bad side's of Count Bleck's subordinates.

* * *

"...L?"

"Yep."

"Just L? Nothing after that?"

"Mister L. That's what people call me. My name is L. Not to be confused with the detective."

"...I see."

Blumiere looked back at the man he was addressing. About six feet tall, brown hair and bushy mustache, dressed all in black with a green scarf around his neck. Not to mention the slightly cocky attitude.

"Are you related to the Mario Brothers by any chance?"

"Yep," Mr. L said. "They're my cousins. They live in Brooklyn."

"I know where they live," Blumiere sighed.

"Oh."

Mr. L leaned back in his chair. "So, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes," Blumiere said, suddenly looking more irritated. "Was blowing up the house really necessary?"

"Eh..." Mr. L looked down. "Well, I was testing out the Brobot-a project of mine, don't look at me like that!-and eh...it kinda...malfunctioned. And took down the house with it."

Blumiere grimaced.

"Try to keep the explosions to a minimum?"

"But I was testing out the missiles!" Mr. L huffed. "You said I should try something new!"

"Not a robot that looks like yourself and fires missiles at my vacation home."

"Sorry," Mr. L sighed.

"It's fine," Blumiere sighed. "Really. Just forget it."

There was a long pause, then Mr. L said,

"...So can I keep making modifications?"

"As long as you do it where it won't cause any major damage."

"Awesome!" Mr. L said, jumping out of his seat. "I have a whole new idea, like maybe Brobot...L-Type? With fists!"

He laughed to himself.

"Oh, and one other thing," Blumiere suddenly said.

"Heh heh...and feet and...wait, what?"

"I'd like you to stay in the immediate area for the time being."

Mr. L's eyes widened. "Wha...why? I can't work on Brobot if-"

"Trust me," Blumiere said. "Someone with your mechanical skills might be useful in the near future."

"...Eh?"

"My nephew has finally decided to show his face again."

"...Ohh. I never did like him. There's something weird about his face."

"Yes, that's nice and all. I just want you to be ready in case you're needed...Mr. L."

"Heh. Count on it, Count. It really is good to meet you in person for once."

"Mmm. You may go."

"Okay," Mr. L said, standing up. "L-ater."


	3. Chapter 3

Despite the knocking on the door, no one seemed to be in any hurry to go answer it.

Mimi looked up from the book she was writing in, shrugged, then turned back to it.

Nope, no one wanted to answer it.

Eventually, the noise stopped. Mimi sighed and got up to open the door. Dimentio stood out on the porch, face stuck somewhere between amusement and irritation.

"Anyone home?"

"Didn't hear you," Mimi said, smiling.

"Trying to keep me out?"

"Uh-huh."

Dimentio walked past her and up to where Blumiere's office was.

"He's not here."

Dimentio closed his eyes and slowly turned around to face her.

"What do you mean, 'he's not here?'"

"He went out someplace."

Dimentio sighed.

Mimi frowned. "You want to know why people are scared of Count Bleck?"

"Yes," Dimentio said.

"Fine," Mimi said. "Then follow me."

The two ended up outside. Behind the large building was an equally impressive garden. Large bushes circled the whole thing and hid it from outside view. In the middle of the garden was a black fountain, matching the black of the castle. To get to the middle, you would have to navigate through paths surrounded by flowers of all kinds. In small little places around the garden were tables and chairs, one of which Dimentio and Mimi were seated at.

"First," Mimi said, "Da-..Blumiere doesn't like to talk about it. Especially not to you."

Dimentio sighed. That was another story, but he'd ask about it later. For now...

"Second, that was years ago. Anything you hear isn't true. Blumiere hasn't done anything for seven years."

Seven...years?

"But seven years ago-"

"I'll get to that," Mimi snapped. "Stop interrupting."

"I only interrupted you once."

"Then don't do it again."

Dimentio crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. "Fine. Go on."

"It wasn't exactly his fault, anyway. His father-who I suppose was your grandfather-didn't want him and Timpani married, and that's kinda an understatement. ...Long story short, for a while everyone thought Timpani was dead. Blumiere took up..."

Mimi trailed off, and Dimentio knew she was leaving important parts out, choosing what to say next. But he kept quiet and listened to what she did say.

"...well, whatever. Point is, his boss made him kill off all these people, promising...something...and one day, after so many years, Timpani came back. Turns out that your grandfather had wiped her memory. Done something. And while Timpani was slowly remembering what had happened, she was staying with some of her friends. Eventually it all came to her, and she came back to him.

"Blumiere was probably the happiest guy ever. He and Timpani got married, and your grandfather was killed by Blumiere, so he couldn't do anything, and no one there objected to them, so..."

He remembered that Timpani and Blumiere had returned from their honeymoon that summer. That Christmas he was kicked out the door and told never to return.

He arrived at what he was beginning to think of as 'Castle Bleck' the day after Thanksgiving. Everything about that visit was normal. He spent time with his uncle, and Blumiere didn't mind his presence around, and he even showed a bit of concern for Dimentio's life at home. He never tried to improve his nephew's situation, except he let him stay with him for longer visits.

He was looking forward to the holiday, strolling down the hallway towards his uncle's room, when he was suddenly thrown outside into the cold.

How did he get there? That was the problem..

"Hey," Mimi said, waving her hand in front of his face. "You still here?"

"Sorry," He said, smacking her hand away. "I was just thinking."

Mimi pouted. "So you weren't listening!"

"You didn't say anything."

Mimi gave an irritated shriek. Dimentio laughed."Where did you come in?"

"Me?" Mimi asked.

"Yes, you. You obviously weren't there, but you know so much about it."

"Cuz Blumiere told me," She said. "I was adopted a little while after you had left. I was only 13 then, so even though I could technically live alone now, I like it better here."

"Why?" Dimentio asked.

"Because I feel like I have a family here," Mimi said. "Plus Nastasia lives here, too. She's kinda in the same boat as me. But you know why she's here."

Dimentio did know. The story between her and Blumiere was a little sad. He had saved her from a random attacker, and she confessed she had nothing to return to, and she had gone back with him in the agreement that she would work for him. But she'd become his friend over the years, and even though he had been able to find a place for her to live, she usually still stayed at the castle.

"Hm. And I'm not allowed here?"

"No," Mimi said. "Only when someone's here to watch you."

"Aha. But that doesn't answer my question, does it?"

"Yes it does. You asked when I came here, so I told you."

"Not exactly," Dimentio said, thinking of what she had said the night before. Mom was kind of mad at you, too. I was, too. But it was likely he was overthinking it. She had said that Blumiere told her the whole story, which may have been soon after he adopted her. It didn't have to mean she was there when...

"No one is going to tell me what I did," Dimentio said, "are they?"

He didn't find the look Mimi gave him the most assuring thing in the world. "Of course not."

 _You know what happened to her._

"Hey, Mimi..."

Mimi looked at him with the same expression on her face. "What?"

"...Was Timpani or Nastasia involved in what happened?"

Mimi's eyes widened. "How did you know that?"

"So they were."

Mimi frowned. "I didn't say they were!"

"But your reaction just confirmed it," Dimentio said, smirking. But he kept thinking it over in his head. The dream...it must have been...he had remembered something! But..he had taken one of them back home with him? That made no sense. He was staying at Blumiere's at the time, so why would he take either Nastasia or Timpani to his house?

"Anyway," Mimi said, "It wasn't them. Everyone was involved."

Everyone...that means Blumiere was, too. But it didn't give him much more to work with. It was a start, though. So everyone in the house was involved. Himself, Blumiere, Nastasia, and Timpani. But that didn't do much. It just meant something happened, and they all were affected. But Dimentio had to be the instigator of it...what was it?

"You're nodding off again," Mimi said.

"I'm thinking."

So he knew a bit of what happened. One step closer to getting his memory back. He also knew that Count Bleck was long gone; everything he heard about him and the disappearances..was only people jumping to conclusions. He knew, also, that Count Bleck only appeared after Timpani had disappeared, and Blumiere dropped the name and everything that went with it the moment she appeared again.

Interesting.

"Think later," Mimi said. "For now, let's head back."

* * *

Bzzzt. Bzzzzzt.

The phone continued its buzzing until it went to voicemail. Then it began again.

Bzzzt.

The man living in the single apartment cursed quietly. He had fallen asleep on the couch for what seemed like the millionth time. He couldn't stop thinking about what she had said to him...

Sorry, but it's not going to happen.

He was tough, yes. He was a great general in the army for many years, but he still had a big heart, and her words cut right to him...

He looked at the number, and his eyes widened. Although he had been in contact with _her_ , he hadn't seen this number in quite some time.

Picking up the phone and skipping right past the greeting, he said,

"What d'yeh want now, Count?"


End file.
